My little angel
by Ghostbell777
Summary: Katsuki Bakugo has hit bottom, during the eve of the good night he remembers his mistakes and the people he hurt, a little angel will try to save him but he has already made his choice.


_**English is not my mother tongue so I apologize in advance if the wording is somewhat confusing.**_

_**The characters do not belong to me, they are owned by Kōhei Horikoshi, I study Bones and Shonen Jump (except the OC n_n)**_

_**My hero academy doesn't belong to me**_

Things were never meant to be like this, this was not the life he had imagined for himself, it was not the story he had told as a child when he saw himself as the greatest hero of all, much less wish that things had ended that way... "Why?!" is what he shouted in the cold night wind waiting for an answer that he knew would not come no matter how much he shouted, how much he ripped out his throat with his screams, a sob broke the winter night as he walked lost through alleys and shadows hoping to find that something, that hope that his tormented soul needed so badly and that destiny seemed to have denied him.

In the past he had been the most despicable person, he had tortured and made an innocent person suffer and even persuaded him to commit suicide, years later his jealousy grew when he saw that he was not the strongest, nor did it help that this person whom he considered inferior and useless had found happiness. He always told himself that it didn't matter to him, that it was just a form of weakness... how wrong he was with that statement when fate has done it to his face, time never waits for anyone and when you least expect it it will show you all you could have, what you could be... what you could bequeath after your departure.

Katsuki Bakugo understood all of that after she hit rock bottom thanks to that ego that never let her see what was really important... she had lost everything because of it, her friends, her dream, her peace, and her redemption. Someone once said that it only took one bad day to completely ruin a life... although in his case there were many lives that he ruined and always with the cynicism that they were responsible for having ended up like that, "if only he had been more humble", was the thought that crossed his mind while the alcohol did little to mitigate the pain, he had later realized that everyone was right about him by calling him a monster, a villain who did not deserve to be a hero.

His pilgrimage had led him to this point. To the place of his downfall, the place where his cursed ego made him do the unthinkable and cynically enjoy himself without thought of consequences until karma took care of showing him in the worst possible way, Public opinion marked him as a murderer when a victim came to light because of the collateral damage of his last fight, a little five-year-old girl in a coma, daughter of the hero Deku and the heroine Uravity, the media showed no mercy and the government did not hesitate to permanently remove his hero's license, everything he had formed over the years collapsed in seconds like a house of cards while he absurdly defended himself from the accusations.

In the distance a bell began to ring at eleven o'clock at night while his gaze was lost in the warm Christmas lights, memories of better times assailed him but he could only remember all that anger and resentment... he was so miserable about it, his mother had been the only person who had tolerated him but when she found out what he had done that was seriously ill, every attempt to be with her was a resounding no. Even during his funeral, he was denied the opportunity to say goodbye by settling down to be a distant bystander with no one at his side to offer him comfort.

The beautiful figure of a Christmas tree stood before him remembering the family he had torn apart, new tears streaming down his face as he finished his bottle until an epiphany came to him, perhaps it had been the excessive consumption of alcohol or lack of sleep when he thought of it, In the words that in the past I would have said to Deku inciting him to jump into the void to obtain a quirk, with firm step I resume his walk looking for his destiny in an old and abandoned building, the same building that in the past was the place of a conversation that with the years would give origin to the new symbol of peace and that now would be a mute witness for the decline of a hero.

-That's it, I leave nothing... no one will cry for me and they won't remember me either... I'll just be another drunk.

_**-So that's it, no more guilt, no more pain, that's how it ends?**_

-…We both know this is what I deserve Izumi... it'll be quick.

_**-You might as well have a long agony, it might be hours of suffering before the end comes.**_

-…I know, but it's still what I deserve.

_**-... Okay, but if it's the end, could you answer one question, Uncle Kacchan?**_

-…

_**-Why did you hate Dad?**_

-…I don't know, so many years blinded by stupidity and I don't even know why, I'm a lousy person.

_**-Did you ever regret it?**_

-Yes, but I was too much of a coward to admit it.

_**-Did you know that Dad always admired you?**_

-…

_**-He always told me stories about you, the times you fought together and how he wished his friendship would still last.**_

-You're not real, you're dead, I killed you! -Stop tormenting me Izumi... I'm sorry...

His voice broke trying to drive away the memory of the girl, his sanity began to wane and listening to her and interacting with her was proof of how badly he was psychologically, he held on tightly to the old railing while watching the dark abyss and without hesitation threw himself into the void, time seemed to slow down images of his life crossed before him, an empty life full of selfishness which he was glad to end while he saw the winter night sky and the silhouette of a little angel who with his light tried to save him.

_**-Are you so selfish to end up like this?!**_

-You don't understand, Izumi! ,I never did anything for anyone but myself!

_**-That's why I'm here! -To save you, Uncle Kacchan!**_

-No one can save me! , I don't deserve it...

The bells rang again, marking midnight and with it the end of the eve of the good night, the time that before flowed slowly now returned to normal and with it the darkness... the morning of a new day had arrived, In a room at the general hospital in Musutafu a little girl opened her eyes to the world for the joy and rejoicing of her parents, a couple of tears rolled down the girl's cheeks without knowing why, from the shadows the silhouette of a young man saw everything outlining a smile as he lost himself in the corridors until he met a mature woman.

-Are you sure this is the right thing to do?

-She deserves to live her life and not waste it on someone like me, I don't regret my decision if that's what you think.

-Of course not, you were always stubborn... but in the end you did something noble, let's go home Katsuki.

-…Yes, Mom, home... Thanks for all… my little angel.

And with that farewell both silhouettes vanished into nothingness...


End file.
